XEMNAS: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


I've read a few of these and so I'm not quite sure who to give credit to for starting the chain, lol! Anywho, I wanted to try my hand at them, and since I've not read a Xemnas one yet, I decided to see what I'd come up with. Hope I did alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xemnas. We fangirls however do own Mansex.

* * *

Well done! You are now the proud owner of your very own XEMNAS unit. Please read this manual carefully for proper instructions in care and handling of your model.

**Accessories**

XEMNAS units come equipped with:

1. Entire Organization XIII attire (boots, cloak, and gloves). Pants and shirt purchased separately.

2. Duel laser blades. XEMNAS units have been known to name them Interdiction and become hostile if they are called light sabers.

3. Hair brush.

**Common personality settings**

Calm/Content/Philosophical (default mode)

Exasperated

Angry/Hatred/Rage

When first taken out of his packaging, the Xemnas unit will start off in the Calm mode. If left to ponder alone for awhile though, he will begin to speak to himself about a "Kingdom Hearts." This can also bring out his philosophical and slightly dramatic side, although XEMNAS units will vehemenently deny any such thing.

Exasperated mode is activated when the XEMNAS unit wants something done but positive results are taking too long. Coax him back into a rant about Kingdom Hearts and he will forget his frustration.

Angry modes are activated when the XEMNAS unit feels threatened and sees the need to attack. XEMNAS' believe that rage is the only emotion that they should feel, so prepare to never hear him admit to feeling anything else.

**Other compatible/incompatible units **

It should be known that the XEMNAS unit is the leader of all the other Organization XIII units. Thus his desire for interaction with certain other units might be minimal to none.

XIGBAR—The XEMNAS unit's second in command. These two get along well, although the XIGBAR unit's personality might be a bit too upbeat for the XEMNAS unit to want to stick around for long.

XALDIN—Third in command, but interaction results vary and are inconclusive.

SAIX—The XEMNAS unit has a very high tolerance of the SAIX unit and is usually the only unit that they will speak to for prolonged periods of time. It is highly recommended to own both of these models so that each has a companion (other than yourself, that is).

AXEL—AXEL units have been known to be defiant of XEMNAS units and thus are seen in bad favor of them. It is best to keep the AXEL unit away from the XEMNAS unit unless you want your AXEL unit to be attacked.

DEMYX—DEMYX units are often talkative and can quickly make the XEMNAS unit enter the exasperated mode. For the sake of the DEMYX unit, minimize the amount of time these two spend in each other's company.

ROXAS—The ROXAS unit is seen as a treasure to the XEMNAS unit but only because they see them as very useful. Do not mistake this for the XEMNAS unit wanting to be friends with the ROXAS unit. Contact with each other will often be brief, but can keep the XEMNAS unit in the calm and content mode.

SORA—SORA units are just as special to the XEMNAS unit as the ROXAS unit, although seeing as SORA is not part of the Organization XIII models, their physical interaction is minimal.

**Handling and care**

XEMNAS' are very self-reliant and do not need much attention. Foods and liquids are not necessary for them, but they are an easy way to help to keep the Xemnas unit content. If you should decide to feed your XEMNAS unit, you will also have to bathroom-train it. The manual for that is included in the packing.

Regular baths also keep the XEMNAS unit happy. Supervision is not required and is in fact discouraged since it is a very quick way to put the XEMNAS unit in the angry mode.

**Frequently asked questions**

Q: My XEMNAS unit goes outside at night and stares up at the moon for long periods of time. Why is that and how do I make it stop?

A: This is part of the XEMNAS unit expressing his thoughts about his "Kingdom Hearts". It is harmless and helps to keep him content and show his philosophical mode. If you wish to stop it though, you can try to convince him that he already has a heart and thus does not need Kingdom Hearts. The success rate of this though is very low.

Q: My XEMNAS unit keeps staring at my SORA unit as he plays with his Keyblade and it's creeping me out. How should I handle this?

A: This is also related to his Kingdom Hearts and is normal in all XEMNAS units. If you wish to stop it though, bring in a SAIX unit and he will become more interested in that. Or both of them might watch SORA. The results vary.

Q: My XEMNAS unit has a knack for experimenting with random household substances and creating dangerous concoctions. Even when I hide them, he finds them again. How do I outwit him on this?  
A: The XEMNAS unit is also something of a scientist and occasionally, he will experiment with household items to see what he can create, especially if the experiment has something to do with the heart. This unlocks his rare Curious mode, which can be good since it simultaneously keeps him content, but also bad if it ruins your home. You may have to become very creative with your hiding spots of your items, such as in your car or bedroom closet.

Q: My XEMNAS unit keeps slapping my SAIX unit's butt, causing the SAIX unit to enter his Berserker mode and attack random objects. Or sometimes he just smirks and keeps going. Is this normal?  
A: In the way of human emotions, yes. The XEMNAS unit is exhibiting another rare personality trait for his model of being Flirtatious and playful. You can encourage it or discourage it. That is up to you. If it keeps upsetting the SAIX unit though, it would be best to separate the two. Reprimanding is futile, since the XEMNAS unit sees himself as Superior to all others.

- - -

Many well wishes to you and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

I don't think I'm going to do the entire Org, since I've still not played CoM or even all of KH 2 for myself to fully have a grasp on some of the members. I do think that next will be Xigbar, since I really like him. ^_^

You know, after writing this, I made one for a friend. As in, I made a manual to them! They actually loved it! Give it a try, folks. It's pretty fun to do one about people you actually know.


End file.
